The Heroes From Paris
by borninnovember
Summary: The team from Mt. Justice meets a lucky pair of heroes from the City of Love.
1. A Lucky Introduction

**This happened between Revalation and Humanity in the YJ universe. And the lucky duo still doesn't have the identity reveal.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Lucky Introduction

 ** _/Mt. Justice/_**

 ** _/_** _October 4_ _ **/**_

They were called by Batman to gather for debriefing. A few days after the Injustice League's giant plants fiasco, the team planned to spend a movie night together after training with Black Canary.

Once they gather in their uniforms they saw two middle school aged teenagers standing between the Black Canary, Manhunter, and Batman.

One is a black cat themed boy who appears to be unconsciously posing for a photoshoot and the other is a ladybug themed girl standing respectfully with both hands clasped behind her.

"Team meet Ladybug and Cat Noir," said Batman while the Parisian heroes shyly(Ladybug) and eagerly(Cat Noir) waved them in greeting, "They are young heroes from France who made debuted last month. The League has been monitoring them from the beginning as potential members of the team. And after their help to several league members from the plant invasion, we have made a decision to invite them as part-time members of the team."

Said team have different impressions: Kid Flash for the thought of getting Ladybug's number; Robin thinking of Catwoman from Gotham; Miss Martian befriending another girl; Artemis thinking of the significance of their outfits for good luck and bad luck.

* * *

 **Short research that French schools start in September and the origin episodes happened in the start of the school year. And Revelation happened in October. I bet Adrien was internally geeking out to see the team considering he's an otaku.**

 **That's all, I just want to put a Young Justice crossover fic for the sake of it. I mean Robin teaching Adrien the art of butchering the English(or French) language. Kid Flash flirting with Ladybug and Adrien being protective to her.**


	2. Rocket and the Beanstalk

**This happens before Chapter 1  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: Rocket and the Beanstalk

 ** _/Paris/_**

 _/October 2/_

Just a regular day at school and Plagg is taking his sweet time with his beloved cheese inside the confines of Adrien's bag. While munching he was using the boy's phone and earbuds to watch videos of feline related heroes and villains on Youtube or maybe the fine dine way of consuming cheese, but currently he is watching videos concerning to a cat burglar from Gotham, USA. Due to the sound volume, he did not hear the explosion of giant-mutant plants sprouting out of the ground at the base of the Eiffel Tower nor did he heard the sound of the students clamouring by the window to watch the spectacle.

Suddenly the world moved and Plagg made a tiny sound of protest because Adrien yanked his bag that caused the kwami to tumble towards the other side of his hideout.

 _"Did the kid just forget that there's precious cargo in here, like well you know. ME?!"_

With earbuds removed from his ears from the sudden movement, he finally heard his surroundings and the sound of something big landing with a crash at the school's court that he can guess was a car.

* * *

 _Few Hours Later_

Raquel was getting frustrated that this kobra-venom enhanced monstrosity of a plant was taking time to prune. She's been aiding her mentor and the League by helping civilians out of stray debris that were thrown by the said beanstalk. And she's getting tired.

She yelped when a chunk of concrete was thrown to her way and she somersaulted around the projectile. The debris landed, causing to bent a lamp post in the end, the top of the bent post has trapped a fleeing civilian and Rocket didn't spend a second thought to rescue him.

"This is just a nightmare mix of Jack and the Beanstalk and Plants vs. Zombies. Without the zombies," she muttered as she flown over the trapped man.

She lifted the concrete and the lamp post then the civilian with a Force Bubble and cringed at the sight.

 _"_ _Ooh that is a nasty break_ ," the unconscious man's left arm was dangling with an odd angle, she pretended she did not see a portion of the bone sticking out around the elbow area.

She carried the man to the nearest medical tent the hospital has set and returned to the Tower. She was flying at high speed to where the main battle was but did not notice the plant whipped her from below. The force knocked her breath away and the teenager plummeted towards the ground like she was bat by a tennis racket. She blacked out for a few seconds and woke up when she was about to splat on the earth.

"ROCKET!" she faintly heard Icon screamed.

A spotted yoyo zipped out to form a gigantic web of crisscrossing strings back and forth at fast pace around the nearby trees, posts and around the metal pillars at the exposed base of the Eiffel Tower that is plant-free. The web was enough for a spotted heroine to use it as a giant trampoline to leap towards the falling protege to catch her mid-air.

Ladybug carried Rocket in bridal style as she landed back on the makeshift trampoline. Their combined weight caused them to bounce a few times until they settled near the edge. The younger teen laid her on the ground and unwind her infinite string of yoyo to return to her hand.

Rocket laid there and groaned from her hurting muscles, " _Man I thought I'll be a goner"._

The younger heroine standing next to her prone figure let out a sighed, _"*Sigh*_ Qui était proche et effrayant, je pensais que je ne ferai jamais à temps _(That was close and scary I thought I will never make it on time)."_

And Rocket became the first young hero to meet one of the Parisian heroes.

* * *

 **ANDDD I LIED! This is a compilation of non-linear related chapters whether the Lucky Duo started their careers in season 1 or 2.**

 **For any discrepancy, I used Google to translate so from English to French.**


End file.
